


Kakashi & Saku for Grit

by KarmaMayOrMayNotBeOkay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, for grits series, might color later, seven or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaMayOrMayNotBeOkay/pseuds/KarmaMayOrMayNotBeOkay
Summary: Some fanart for grit's series, Seven or Two. Hope you like.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grit/gifts).



I decided at like four am, after reading Seven or Two. I'm gonna draw some Kakashi and Sakura, bc why not?? Let me know what you think in the comments etc. This isn't the final version but I don't plan to remove anything, so you can see all the drafts and stuff I might have changed as I go and possibly improve upon it.

I did chop the floof a bit. Also, Sakura is inspired by grit's profile picture by mrotisky.

(Text: Help I've accidently adopted.)

Here's the new version w/ color (but lacking hair shading, as I've legit just realized.)

Also more proportionate head, yay!


	2. Variants! (Including properly shaded hair, oof)

This has the variants that I might've mentioned. Some are dumb, some are small and this also has the very base sketch (which is _super_ dumb)

colored lineart

side-eye

hair!!

the dumbest base sketch in the history of base sketches.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't super great. So I might post the drafts later (Which are actually pretty funny) and possibly color it, make some touchups. Hope you like what I've got anyways.


End file.
